ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki
Welcome to the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki This Wiki is the home of the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Project. The Ponymon Dawn/Dusk game puts you in control of your favorite characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Can you become a Ponymon Master? This is a Wiki Based Project If you want to help with this project, please visit the Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks Page. Being a Wiki based project means that you can be a part of improving it even if you are not a core team member. *Tutorials - How to's for editors, graphics and more *ROM Data Editors/Tracking - Spreadsheets for tracking and editing ROM data ** - The most complete FireRed and LeafGreen ROM map and offset cross-reference known to exist (as far as I've seen --BlackOak42) ... and still growing. *Help topics for MLP FANS, Graphic artists and more. If what you want to do or learn is not listed, just ask. NOTICE: Please maintain a professional and child friendly wiki environment as you contribute to the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk community. Even though you need to be at least 13 years old to contribute, I know young children view this site too. Please keep your contributions relevant to the page it is on. If you see anything that needs addressed please report it by leaving a message on my Talk page. --BlackOak42 Ponymon Information About Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Versions are hacked ROMS of Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen. They were created by DuskShine and uploaded to FunnyJunk onto his page. The project was taken over by chaosfission due to Dusk being AWOL for about a month; however it was then passed down to flutteryay! Who then passed the torch over to Cobalt, who was being helped by Michael Scratch. The game was then passed down to Computerstickman who released 4.0. A couple of years has passed since this game was worked on, and now BlackOak42 along with Computerstickman are working together to try to get this ROM hack going again. The game is currently being overhauled and will resume at Alpha 0.5. WARNING: These are alphas and are not completed games. There are a lot of bugs in this game which should be fixed in updates. A major bug in Duskshine's Alpha 0.3 is the "Ponyville Sonic Rainnuke" - Ponyville is glitched in 0.3, and will not work. However, when Flutteryay took over, this problem is fixed (Flutteryay's Alpha 0.1) When you need to update versions, follow the instructions in the video to the right. For a brief history and a list of the versions of the game, please check out this page. The changelog is a good place to go to see the progress on the game and any bugs being worked on. If you need any additional help, post a message on Computerstickman's talk page and she'll try to help or point you in the right direction. Downloads Here is the downloads page with previous versions. Here is the download for the most current update: Current update: 0.4 (http://www.mediafire.com/file/6dwx67r54day5dt/Ponymon+Alpha+0-4.zip) Next update: 0.5 Check out what goes on for a full game overhaul on the Progress on the next Ponymon Dawn Dusk update page. Multiplayer Multiplayer is available in Ponymon Dawn/Dusk. However, in order to use multiplayer over the internet, you will need VBALink and Hamachi. A list of available servers are being placed on the Hamachi Server dump and Multiplayer request page for your convenience. You can also post your own servers there. Here's the download links for Hamachi and VBALink (Download the 1.8 version, it's a lot easier to use! Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs) If you have any problems about this game or want to ask us a question about the game, check to see if your answer is HERE! You might get an instant response to your problem! Category:Meta Pages